


Mistaken

by Lilbreck



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbreck/pseuds/Lilbreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble post "Shells" for Gabrielle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistaken

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written/posted 10-09-04

After Spike had left his office Angel sat thinking on all that had gone wrong that day. The one thing that seemed to stick out was that Willow hadn't helped them. She was supposed to be the one thing he could count on, but she hadn't come running. He thought of all the times they'd helped each other out or even saved each other. Most of all he thinks of that hug she'd given him the last time they'd seen each other. He thought then that it had meant they were close. It hurt him to think he'd been mistaken.


End file.
